Yandere Simulator: Lovesick
by DiscordantSymphony
Summary: A Novelization of the currently still in development game. Ayano Aishi can't feel anything, she can not feel anything at all. All that changes when she meets a certain boy...and, oh the world would shake.
1. Chapter 1

Yandere Simulator:

Lovesick

Chapter One

I am cold. I have always been cold. For as long as I am able to remember.

I have never felt anything, not once in my life. Nothing. I do not feel sadness, I did not cry at my Grandfather's funeral and I did not cry when two days later my Grandmother was found with her throat slit open with a picture of her husband in her lap. I do not feel happiness, I was not happy when I opened presents on my birthday, I was not happy when father got me a puppy for my fifth birthday.

I do not feel. I am empty.

Or, at least I was empty.

Things are different now, they became different when I met him.

It was an accident, no it was not that, it was fate. We were meant to be together, I know that now. I was walking downtown to collect some groceries for Mother, in fact they were actually more for me as Mother and Father were going to go to America though I did not know for what though going by the look on both of my mother and father's faces as well as the stories my Mother had told me about how she and Father met...

Well, it hadn't taken me long to figure out why they were going to America.

I was to be on my own for at least ten weeks and thus Mother wanted to be sure that I would always have food in for the following weeks, I may not feel anything but even I was aware that I needed to eat, as soon as I was outside of the supermarket someone ran in to me and I was knocked down to the floor, the air was knocked out me as I collided with the side walk and stared up at the cloudless sky.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" The heavenly voice spoke and as I looked up and my breath caught in my throat, never a more beautiful thing had there ever been. Surely this was the proof that the gods were real because surely such a beautiful creature was proof of such divinity?

Straight black hair that framed a face that looked like it was carved from marble and mossy green eyes that were wide with...compassion? kindness? I understood the meaning of those emotions, I recognised them in concept but never I have I truly seen them. They looked beautiful in his eyes. But anything would look beautiful in his eyes, he could stare at me with utter disgust and rage and they would still be so beautiful.

After awhile I imagined I was meant to say something as the angel seemed to be unnerved that I did not say anything, simply kept staring up at him while trying to memorise every single feature, I wanted to see that face everytime I closed my eyes, I wanted to see that face in my dreams.

"Um...are you okay?" He said and I finally managed to force myself to let out a short nod, the angel still seemed a little unsettled but that did not stop him from extending down a hand to me so he could help me up. I slowly reached up and took his hand and had to stop myself from squealing as I felt his warm, soft skin touching mine. He helped to my feet.

"Uh! There you are!" A shrill voice which hurt my ears called out and a girl with long red pigtails stormed over to the angel and grabbed his arm and narrowed her hateful eyes at me and oh, how I would love to rip them out. "Whose this?"

"I just bumped into her, I think she might've hit her head." The angel said to the shrieking witch with the stupid hair and the ugly mouth, I hated her so much. Why should she get to touch him? Why was she worth of such an honour, to touch such perfection. She was a presumptuous harlot. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Was it strange that I wanted to be this close to a complete stranger, that I wanted to be his entire world and I wanted to be his, that I wanted there to be no one in this world but us? I had to go, though the though of leaving him alone with this tart killed me. I knew that I had to leave him alone, even if it was just for a little while. "Goodbye."

I walked away from them even as each step broke my heart, I made the rest of the way to the market and bought what I needed for the next ten weeks in a quick haze, I might have seemed a bit strange to all those I had spoken with but I had no interest in maintaining the façade of being a normal person, it didn't matter.

Nothing mattered except for him.

I returned home and placed the shopping away, I did most it without even fully realising that I was doing it as the entire world seemed like it had fallen into a grey haze and it did not seem that it would ever lift. At dinner that night Mother and Father both seemed to notice that something was wrong with me but neither of them said anything, Father never said anything at dinner unless Mother asked him a question and Mother was often so busy staring at father that she barely seemed to notice that she had a daughter.

Once I finished forcing my food down my throat I asked if I might be excused from the table, my mother said that I might with a look in her eyes that I did not understand but I did not stay to question it. I walked into my room and collapsed down on to my bed, I stared up at my celling with thoughts swirling around inside my head like a hurricane.

I needed to find him again, I couldn't let him fade away. I hadn't even bothered to ask his name. I stood up from the bed and walked over to my computer, I didn't know his name but I would never forget his face for as long as I lived. I opened up my web browser and typed in the name of the Akademi High School social media page, the high school was rather unique in that it had it's own version of Facebook and other forms of social media with which the students could keep in contact with, I had a page of my own that had been set up as soon I signed the papers that would see to my enrolment. I didn't use it before now but the only high school in town was Akademi and he had to be no older than a year older than me.

There were only a hundred and twenty students that went to Akademi High so it didn't take me long to find his page, my Angel's name was Taro, Taro Yamada. When I opened his page even the sight of his picture took my breath away, how could one boy be so perfect? I began to scroll down his page and what I saw caused all the bliss inside of me to drain away and be replaced with something new, something different.

Something dark.

There were dozens of pictures of Taro and that girl from before, even the sight of her filled me with rage. I had never felt rage before in my entire life, I had never felt anything before today. I wasn't sure if I liked it or not, I liked everything that Taro made me feel, though I had no words for it and I hated everything the girl made me feel, though once again I had no words for it.

It didn't take me long to find her page, her name was Osana Najimi and the more I learned about her the more I hated her, she had been friends with my angel since they were children and a new emotion that I didn't understand flared deep inside of me, I had no words to name it by all I knew was that I didn't like that she was so close to my angel, only I could be so close. I was the only one.

What I wouldn't give for her to just go away?

Taro was an upper classman, he was a year older than me. He was going to be my Senpai.

Senpai.

That word felt so right in my mind, that was what Taro was going to be for me. He was going to be my Senpai.

That witch Osana was a year younger than him, according to their pages which would mean that Taro would be her Senpai as well. Oh. Oh, no. I would not have that, I wouldn't. Senpai was mine.

There was a knock at my door then and I stood up to answer it, Father was standing outside my room, looking as timid as usual. He said that it was time for me to sleep as he wanted to get her up early so they would both be able to say goodbye to me before they went to America to take care of mother's business. I did not want to sleep, I wanted to stay up longer and learn as much as Senpai as I could.

Still, I knew better than to argue and so I said that I would be going to bed in just a few moments once I had finished looking something up on the internet. It seemed that Father knew better than to argue as well as he let out a noise that might have been a sigh or it might have simply been a breeze of wind from my open window but whatever it was Father chose to withdraw.

I know that I couldn't stay up and learn more about my love even if that was all I wanted to do, I would be seeing him Tommorow at school after all and if I was tired from learning all I could about him tonight then I wouldn't be able to give him all of my attention tomorrow and I didn't want Senpai to think that I was ignoring him. I changed into my blue silk pyjamas and climbed into my bed and rested my head against my pillow, closing my eyes as I did so.

As I feel asleep, my only thought was that I hoped that I would dream of Senpai.

End of Chapter One.

* * *

 **Welp, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Yandere Simulator is something that I have been following for a while and while I have not played the game as of yet I have been following it's development and been watching let's plays of it and the idea of writing a fanfic about it has been going around in my head for a while.**

 **This is mainly going to be a novelization of the game and it will mostly be told from Yandere-Chan's perspective, I might have chapters from other characters perspectives but I can't say for certain that will be the case.**

 **I hope you will enjoy what I write and please leave a follow, a favourite and a review if you enjoyed it.**

 **Love,**

 **Doctorwhofan12345.**


	2. Chapter 2

Yandere Simulator:

Lovesick

Chapter Two.

My alarm woke me up two hours before school was to start, I sat up in bed and stared at my door for a few moments before I pushed the covers off of myself and stood up from the bed, I exited my bedroom and walked down the corridor outside to the bathroom and began to brush my teeth.

I spent ten minutes on the top row and then another ten on the bottom, the same as everyday. I then entered the shower and spent another ten minutes getting clean before I stepped out and made my way back to the room and began to get dressed for the first day of the new school term.

A nice and simple routine that she could follow, that she was going to follow until the ten week term at the school was finished, Akademi High School was a private school that offered some of the best education in the world but it's terms were some of the shortest in the world at well.

Apprently the school operated on the principal of bringing forth excellence in the shortest amount of time, if they couldn't reach that brilliance then they could no longer be allowed to attend the school. My grades had been excellent as many people did not hesitate to tell me and mother and father had scraped the money together to allow me to attend the school.

In all honesty I truly did not care, they could have sent me to any school and I would feel exactly the same. Which is to say that I would feel nothing at all. At least, that used to be the truth.

Now I know that Senpai would be going there and all so soon it became the most beautiful school in the world and I could not wait to attend and spend every single moment of every single day with him. The thought made my face pull in a strange way and when I brought up my hand to touch it, I realised with a start that I was smiling. I was truly smiling for the first time in my entire life, not putting on a mask to be thought of as normal.

I loved the way that this boy made me feel, it couldn't stop. I wouldn't allow it to stop. I'd do anything that I had too.

I went downstairs and began to prepare my lunch for the day, Mother and Father had gotten up earlier than me and would already be on their way to the airport to deal with their business in the states. Once my lunch was perfectly packed and placed in my school bag I grabbed some bread and began to toast it.

Once it was done and I had eaten one piece of it I noticed that I was running behind schedule I grabbed the other piece of toast, shoved it in my mouth and ran out of the door, nearly forgetting to take my book bag as I did so. I jumped on to the bike that Father had bought for me on my last birthday and began to peddle as fast as I could.

The town was not large but the high school was at the top of a hill so by the time that I finally arrive and chained my bike up I was out of breath and it felt like half the piece of toast that I had been eating was lodged in my throat and my mouth was as dry as sandpaper.

But it was worth it as I made it in time to get started, the actual school day wouldn't start until half past eight and it was only seven now but all of the students and facility started to arrive right now and I wanted to see Senpai as soon as possible, and spend as much time with him before class.

I quickly and quietly joined the throng of students that were already walking through the outer gates of the school, none of them noticed me. Most of them were either talking to one another or playing on their phones, no one knew me and I was glad that no one tried to get my attention or to talk to me.

As we slowly walked through I noticed that Senpai was a little ways in front of me, as soon as I caught sight of him I could feel my heart beginning to pound inside of my chest and sweat beginning to run down my neck. I wondered if Senpai knew what he was doing to me? I hope that he did.

I was about to go and push through the crowd to go and speak to him, I don't know what I would say but it didn't matter so long as he paid attention to me, when I saw something that made my blood boil with as much hate as anger. That whore from the other day with those stupid orange pigtails came up and whispered something into his ear. Senpai nodded and the two of them left the throng and went to stand by the cherry blossom trees which lined either side of the path.

I was so angry, not at Senpai, no never at Senpai. It wasn't his fault at all, he didn't know that she was a whore. He didn't know that she was trying to get in between the pair of us. I had already forgiven him without needing to think about it, but I would never forgive her. Oh no, she would have to pay most dearly for this.

I watched as they walked over to stand between two of the tree and knew that I had to act quickly, I turned and walked back through the crowd of people. If anyone cared where I was going then they did not say anything to me. They probably just assumed that I had forgotten something and was going back to get it.

Once I was past the crowd and near the outer gates I went to the nearest cherry blossom tree and walked around it, using the trees as cover I soon reach the back of the one that Senpai and the whore were standing between, I pressed myself back against the bark of the tree and listened to the two of them speak.

"I don't see what the big deal is Osana, I only overslept a little bit and we still got here way before school was about to start." Oh, how I could listen to my Senpai talk all day. He had such a wonderful voice.

"The big deal is that I am not your alarm clock!" God, how dare she speak to Senpai that way! The thought of reaching out and wrapping my hands around her neck, squeezing the life out of her was suddenly so tempting that I had to dig my fingernails into the palms of my hands to stop myself. "If I hadn't gotten you up, you would have been late for your first day! I have better things to do then make sure that you get up!"

"I'm sorry, look. If you don't want to walk to me school with me anymore, then that's fine. I mean, if you have better things to be doing." My poor Senpai sounded so sad when he spoke and I wanted so badly to go and comfort him, but I know that I could not. That witch Osana would only interfere. I hated her even more for making him feel so sad.

"What?" Osana sounded sad now as well and that was only fair, she deserved to feel as bad as Senpai did and worse. Though I could not deny that I was proud of him for trying to get her out of his life. That would make everything so much easier for me in the long run. "I-No, you idiot! That isn't what I meant at all! Of course I'll keep walking to school with you, just remember from now on to set your alarm clock. You got it!?"

A part of me knew that it wouldn't be that easy but it didn't make the temptation to scream my frustrations out at the top of my lungs any easier for me to bare. I was oh so nearly rid of her and just like that my hope had been snatched away from me, she would suffer for that as well. I promise it to myself.

"Anyway, I want you to meet on the roof at lunchtime. I have something that I need to talk to you about, we can have lunch together as well. I made some extra." The thought of Senpai eating food that she had prepared made me want to vomit, it did make me realise that that I would probably need to take cooking lessons. Senpai would need someone who could make him healthy and delicious food.

I was fairly certain that there was a cooking club at Akademi, perhaps I would need to join up with them. I shook my head as I realised that my mind had been drifting and turned my attention back to the conversation at hand, though I almost wished that I had not.

"You made me lunch?" He asked her and he sounded so...it was hard for me to think of another word other than touched, it made me want to sink to the ground and cry my eyes out. He cared for her, that was clear enough to see. It made me want to not see anything, not ever again.

"I didn't make you lunch!" Osana shirked as a pitch that I was certain would cause windows to shatter and dogs to howl. "I made myself some lunch and I just made too much by accident, I don't want it to go to waste so I want you to have it. I mean, who else am I going to give it to, idiot?"

Senpai let out a laugh and I don't think I had ever heard a more beautiful sound, I only wished that the witch hadn't been the cause of it. I listened as the two of them walked off, there footsteps becoming fainter and fainter as they strode away from the tree. It suddenly occurred to me that I was shaking but I wasn't sure if it was from sadness or from rage.

I took a few deep breaths to try and get myself under control, I still wasn't used to emotions. I loved how Senpai made me feel but I hated how she made me feel, I hated every thing about her. Once I got myself back under control I walked through the inner gates and enter the school itself.

I quickly took note of which locker was Osana's and which was Senpai's, even their lockers were close to one another with only four doors between them. I reached down and took off my shoes and replaced them with the ones that you wore on school grounds. They were comfortable enough, but featureless.

Once I shut the door of my locker I wanted to go and see where each of them would be going, I need to know what Senpai's school schedule was so I could maximise all the time that we could spend together. Before I could take another step however the sound of a shrill whistle sounded through the air.

I turned and there, standing in the middle doorway that lead to outside of the school and a woman that was over six feet tall, with messy blond hair and green eyes and tanned skin stood there. She was dressed in a red track suit and a silver whistle was clutched in her fingers, a hard look in her eyes. "All right! All of you are to come with me to the Gymnasium, the principal wants to speak with you all. Once that's done you can do whatever you want till school officially starts."

I heard various mummers of assent from the crowd and as a group we began to slowly follow her out, I lost sight of senpai as we walked and of Osana as well. It made me furious as I imagined the two of them, I bet she had already started to throw herself at him. I wanted to find her and strangle her with her own pigtails, they were certainly long enough.

We soon found ourselves approaching the gymnasium, a large building and about the length of a small football field. There were teachers inside who directed us to sit on the bleachers that were in front and at the sides of a large stage. They were large red curtains that were hanging at either side of the stage like something out of a theatre, I wondered if they might host plays here at times.

As soon as the entire class had sat down a short and overweigh man with a receding hair line and dressed in a grey suit and a red tie who could only be the principal of the school. He brought his hand up to his mouth and coughed, I wasn't sure but it seemed to me that he seemed nervous about more than a school year, his eyes were dancing over the crowd as if he was looking for someone.

"Greetings students, I hope that you are all as excited to start the new school year as I am. Many of you are new here but, Akademi High School only accepts the best of the best, if you are, have no doubt that it is because that you deserve to be here." The principal spoke better than I was expecting him to, I imagined that if I cared at all about what he was actually saying then I might actually feel inspired.

The principal continued on though he seemed no more confidant than when he had started. "However, I must ask all of you to remember, even those who are here for their last year, that there is a three strikes and you are out policy for rule breaking. Akademi does not, has not and will not ever for as long as it's doors are open, tolerate rule breakers."

"This school has been open for over a hundred years, many of our students have gone on to a great things and our reputation is greater, what you do, how you act both inside and outside of this school, reflects on to us. We will tolerate nothing, that stains that reputation. Anything, anyone that tries, will be washed out."

By the end of his speech the principal seemed to have gained a bit of steel in his voice and he stood up straighter than he had done before, his eyes were burning with pride. There was soft murmuring starting in the crowd, low enough so the principal wouldn't hear it but just enough that I could catch a word or two.

"The same old spill, every time-

"I don't know, doesn't he seem a lot more-

"What a bunch of bull, plenty of people only got here cause their parents-

"He always tells this speech, but they seriously do have a strict policy about rule breaking-

The principal cleared his throat again and everyone who was talking was suddenly quiet. "However, please don't think that doesn't mean that the teachers are not here to help you in whatever way we can. The door our of school guidance councillor is always open and a friendly ear is always waiting inside."

After that I didn't listen to the rest of the speech, it would just be a list of rules which I already knew as several nights ago I had been on the official website for the school and had practically memorised the rules, it was the most basic of stuff really. No weapons, narcotics or other illegal substances were to be brought into the school, fighting wasn't tolerated, stealing from the school and other students wasn't tolerated, no illicit behaviour, nothing that I wouldn't already know not to do.

I turned my head and tried to see if I could spy Senpai or the whore anywhere in the crowd, they were sitting in it but I couldn't see them and that made me seethe with rage. They could be doing anything while I wasn't looking, when the cat is away then the mice will play.

Well, the cat hadn't gone anywhere and the cat would gut the mouse when the cat got it's claws into her, she promised herself that.

The principal was now introducing our teachers to us, it occurred to me right then that all of them were women, the school nurse and the guidance councillor as well. The principal seemed to be the only man on the staff and it struck me as odd, Akademi wasn't a girl's school where it was almost expected that the staff would be all women, in fact apparently from what I heard the student body was almost completely split down the middle when it came to gender, half were boys and half were girls.

Eventually all the staff had been presented for them to inspect and after a few more words they had been allowed to leave the gym to spend an hour getting to know one another, as the principal had said. I tried to find Senpai in the throng that slipped out of the gym but I couldn't find him, in the middle of the school building was a large courtyard with a big fountain in the middle of it.

There were four doorways on each side of the building but they all filed in from the southern most door way. My heart nearly burst from my chest when I caught sight of Senpai sitting on the edge of the fountain, pulling a book out of his bag and opened it to a page that had a book mark shoved into it. I wanted to go and ask him what he was reading, this could be my chance to finally get to know him.

But before I could even so much as take a step there was Osana, practically skipping over to him and bending over to look at the page that he was reading. God, she was obscene. She probably couldn't even read and if she could she wouldn't understand what it was that he was reading, I am sure that it was the collected works of some great poet or the writings of a philosopher.

I felt a great deal of satisfaction over coming me when I saw Senpai pull the book away from her prying eyes and close to his chest, it wasn't for her eyes but someday soon it would be for mine, I would need to read up on philosophy and poetry so that Senpai and I could have actual proper conversations with one another.

But the satisfaction I felt when he pulled the book away was nothing compared to when I watched the little tramp's face fall as she stepped back, crossing her arms over her chest and letting out a huff, as if she had the right to be offended. She took too many liberties for my taste, she should count herself lucky that Senpai even decided to look at her.

The girl stormed off and though it pained me to do so I decided to follow her, there was still time before lessons were due to begin and I wanted to know what she was likely to do each morning. I shoot one more mournful look at Senpai but his nose was still buried in his book so he didn't see it, I had to figure that was for the best, if he looked at me in that moment I would most likely freeze, turning into a statue.

I half ran, half stumbled after Osana as she and about six other girls left through the doors on the west side of the courtyard, as I walked I heard mutters from behind me, students seemed to be slowly exciting the courtyard, perhaps looking for what the school could offer them before they had to go to classes as well.

I knew that I couldn't get to close to the girl otherwise she would know that I was following her. I stayed always a few steps behind her and sometimes would duck into an empty classroom when ever I felt that she was about to turn around and see me, she and another girl with purple hair that was styled into what looked like twisters or drill heads on the side of her head, began to ascend up a set of stairs while the other girls carried on down the hallway.

I quickly rushed up the stairs to followed them and spied them in the middle of the hallway, I had to quickly walk past to make sure they couldn't see me and it would be difficult to listen to whatever it was that they were saying, I closed my eyes and imagined the hallway again to see if there was anything that I could do and then I remember that there was a few flattened cardboard boxes resting against the wall.

It was going to be tight but I had to try, both of the girls were engaged in the conversation that they were having and so with a short burst I ran and slid behind the boxes, tucking in my knees so I wouldn't knock them down. Looking through the tiny slit I watched as both girls turned and looked confused for a few moments before the purple haired girl turned back to speak with Osana.

"Weird, I could have sworn that I saw something? Anyway, what are you asking me to do?"

"I need to go and take care of something before lunch but...I can't take my book bag with me to do it, before lunch I noticed that we had a class together and of all the people here, aside from Senpai, I mean, I know we aren't exactly friends or anything." Osana pointed out with narrowed eyes. "But you're the only person I trust aside from him and I know you're not a thief Kokona, so would you please watch my bag till I get back, I wouldn't be long and I would owe you a lot."

"Why don't you just ask Senpai to do it?" The girl asked and it occurred to me that it did not seem to be a problem that was limited to Osana, I hated her for daring to mention Senpai as much as I did when Osana did it. Her hair was stupid and I couldn't deny, I glared at her ample chest enviously. I wasn't flat chested but when compared to her I might as well have been. It occurred to me that she might be another threat to me and Senpai being together, poor Senpai was so easily mislead and any man would be distracted or have their head turned by someone like drill head.

"Because he just can't I-I made him lunch, okay? I want him to know that I care about him, all right? And I just don't want anyone to steal it from my bag or anything, okay?" Osana began to play with her hands and shuffled on her feet. "Please Kokona, just do this for me? I won't be long, five minutes if that? I did mention that I really would owe you a massive one, anything you want and I'll do it."

Kokona let out a heavy sigh and shook her head. "All right, fine. I'll do it but you seriously do owe me one!" She spoke and Osana let out a shriek that made my ears feel like they were going to bleed before she practically tackled the other girl, holding her tight to her before the both of them ran off. I know that I wanted to follow them but I just stayed crouched behind the flattened cardboard for just a few moments longer.

The lying little tramp, I knew that she had been lying to Senpai and she had done it right to his face. And yet, she still dared to think that she deserved him? Oh, there weren't words to describe what she deserved.

I crawled out from behind the flattened cardboard and slowly began to stand to my feet, I had the beginnings of a plan forming on how I would show the little bitch but I had to admit that it would be extreme, it would mean hurting Senpai but it would be for his own good in the end. Mother had always said that sometimes you simply had to hurt the people you cared about the most in order to help them, Senpai would never know and if he found then I was sure that he would forgive me.

There was a map mounted on the wall and I used my finger to trace where I was going to go, there wasn't a lot of time left before classes were due to start but it would be alright if I was a few minutes late. I soon knew where I was going, I was going to go to the infirmary. I rushed through the corridors as quickly as I could manage.

The nurse, a woman with bright pink hair and a bust that was even larger than Kokona's was leaning over her desk, behind her I could just see the medicine cabinet which looked like it was unlocked. I have to find a way to get her away from it, I coughed roughly and I pressed myself against the wall of the infirmary and waited for the Nurse to appear.

She didn't have time to turn around as I slammed my elbow into the back of her head and she crumpled to the floor like a sack of bricks, I quickly grabbed hold of her feet and began to drag her inside of the infirmary. I placed her back in her chair and placed her head on her desk so it would look to anyone that just came in like she was taking a nap.

I had to hurry as I didn't want anyone coming inside rooting through a medicine cabinet and it didn't take me long to find what I needed, an emetic to induce vomiting and a sedative that could also be taken orally. I slipped both of them into my book bag and as soon as I did so, my watch beeped, it was time to go to classes.

The halls that had been practically deserted a few moments ago were now infested with people, I walked through the crowd and down the stairs to the classroom. I was the last to arrive and five minutes late and the teacher seemed a little displeased but in all truth I barely noticed, my eyes landed on Osana and Kokana who were sitting three seats apart from one another.

I barely focused on my work, I was waiting for the bell to ring. As soon as it did I didn't have much time, I pulled my book out and made it look like I was studying up as the students began to file out, most would go up to the roof or out into the courtyard for lunch. I wondered what Senpai would have? I was brought out my wonderings when I noticed Osana whispering to Kokona before she left the room, my eyes landing on where her book bag was slung over the chair.

I did not have much in the way of time, I stretched and put my best smile on to my face as I approached where the purple haired girl was sitting. "H-hello." I said with the nervous stutter that everyone had always believe in and took pity on me for when I was speaking with new people, it hadn't seemed to have lost it's effectiveness as the smile she gave me was nothing short of blinding.

"Hey! Aren't you going to go out for lunch?" She asked politely and I shook my head in responses.

"I'm actually on a special medical diet at the moment, I won't eat until I get home tonight." It was a lie but she didn't need to know that. Her smile was nothing but kindness and understanding. "I was actually going to go and get some water, I wanted to know if you would like a glass as well?"

"Aw! You're so sweet! I would love a glass." I matched her smile with own of my one, the only difference is the mine was forced. There was a large sink in the corner of the room and two clean glasses laying on the draining board. I filled both of them and added just a little of the sedative to one, it was meant to be colourless and odourless and it was indeed that.

I carried the glasses over and placed the tainted one in front of her and held my glass up. "Cheers." I said as I took a sip of my own water, it tasted like victory.

"Cheers!" Kokona said as she took a hearty gulp of her own glass and placed it back on to her desk. She looked up at me with her eyes the colour that matched her hair. "I'm Kokona, by the by. You?"

"Ayano." I replied easily, I wouldn't have to keep this farce up for much longer. The sedative would start to kick in any second now.

"Nice to meet ya, that's a really pretty name, I-whoa." Suddenly her eyelids began to droop and it looked almost as thought she was going to try and stand up but before she could even attempt to do so, she slumped backwards in her chair and soft snoring noises began to escape from her sleeping form. I couldn't stop the smirk even if I wanted too, this was almost too easy.

God, I loved this. I loved all of this, hate and victory and sadness and anger and happiness and love and pride. And it was all because of him, all because of my Senpai. I could only feel all of this because of him, I had to find a proper way to thank him. Oh, how silly I was being. Being together would be the only proper way to thank him.

I shook myself out of my thoughts, Osana would be back soon and I had to hurry. I grabbed Kokona's glass and ran back over to the sink, I poured the contents of both down the sink and placed them both back on to the drain before I began to dig through Osana's bag. I soon found two lunches, one wrapped in pink paper and the other wrapped in blue.

I took out the blue one and delicately unwrapped the paper and popped the top of the emetic, I hovered the bottle over the food and hesitated. This would make Senpai sick, it wouldn't hurt him beyond that but the thought of putting him through that hurt me so much. But then, the thought of putting myself through watching him being on the arm of that whore hurt more and so I steadied myself and poured a generous helping of the emetic on to the floor before putting it back in my bag, wrapping it back up and placing it back in the bag.

As I was putting it back I glimpsed her phone, it had one of the stupid charms on it and it was actually unlocked. There didn't seem to be anything that I could use but as I found the camera on the phone and I turned my head to look at the still sleeping girl a thought popped into my head, how bad would it look for the girl if the same day that her cooking had caused her friend to be sick an anonymous source told the school staff that she also had illicit photos of a school mate, and that mate was also her friend?

An expulsion on the first day, wouldn't that be something?

Before I could consider doing anything though I heard footsteps, she was back. I shoved her phone into her bag and quickly ran back to the seat and buried my nose back into my back, if no one knew any better then it would look like I hadn't have moved an inch. One of the doors to the classroom was slid open and Osana stepped into the room, as soon as she saw that Kokona was asleep she shrieked and began to yell at her and I slipped out of the room while she was distracted by her.

I soon found myself on the roof and saw Senpai sitting on a bench, looking down at his book. I wanted to go and speak to him but I know that I couldn't, I found a bench that was out of sight of him and I couldn't see him. I didn't want to watch what was going to happen next, I didn't want to watch Senpai suffer. I sat and stared into the distance and everything else seemed to fade away, turning grey and misty.

The sound of rough hacking and running away footsteps and Osana calling after Senpai brought me back into the world, I wanted to feel good for ruining her attempt with Senpai but all I could think about was that I had hurt Senpai, it was needed but I didn't enjoy it. I heard Osana crying roughly and I couldn't deny, it made me feel much better.

The rest of the day slipped away quickly and as I was about to leave the gate I caught sight of Senpai, looking pale, leaning against the tree. He looked so sad, and I was worried that he wouldn't be able to get home so I decided then and there that I would make sure that he got home safely. I follow him a safe distance behind, completely forgetting about my bike.

His house was not that far from mine and that made me so happy, I could spend time with him at the weekends much more easily. I watched as he walked inside and shut the door and pulled myself away, it was time to go home.

I made myself a large lunch and I watched an hour of television before having another shower and changing into my pyjamas, I laid in bed and was about to close my eyes and go to sleep when a buzzing from the phone on my night stand made me sit up. I reached out and took the phone, it might have been a text from either Mother or from Father.

But it wasn't from either of them, I didn't recognise the number on the phone but the words that were displayed on the screen left no doubt in my mind, it was someone from school.

 _I saw what you did._

End of Chapter Two.

* * *

 **And here is another new chapter, it's really weird getting into Yandere chan's mind-set, mainly cause aside from her obsession with Senpai we aren't given much insight but I hope that this is a believable interpretation of her character.**

 **Please review, follow and favourite if you enjoyed.**

 **Love,**

 **Doctorwhofan12345.**


End file.
